Vertically forming concrete panels is a process that has been used for many years. One superior system for doing so is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,307, to at least some of the present inventors. While such systems have proved effective, there remain a number of issues to be addressed. One such issue relates to the considerable weight applied by wet concrete to a mold framework after the wet concrete has been poured into the mold. In the case where a lower form is used in a mold frame to define or support a bottom surface of the vertical panel being formed, the lower form must carry the entire weight of the wet (and, later, the cured) concrete within the form. As such, many lower forms used in such systems become prematurely worn or damaged.